Working at the Diner
by Chibi Shika
Summary: AUSasuSakuChallenged by Chibi Shino Sasuke, the most popular boy in school, works at a diner. Nobody at Konoha High knows. What happens when the new girl comes to work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola peoples! I'm back with another fic. This might be a multi chapter. I don't know. We'll see how this part ends.**

**So, the reason I'm writing this is because Chibi Shino challenged me while on the phone. Here were her requirements:**

**1. SasuSaku. Which I had no problem with, we are both obsessed with this pairing anyways.**

**2. AU. She has been writing an AU fic and was telling me how much fun it is. I have written one already though...**

**3. In a Diner. Me: What? Rachel: I'm hungry. Me: Oookaaay...?**

**Yup... so... I think that I should also say that the FANTABULOUSNESS! of Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. And I still can't have Sasuke. Darn Chibi Shino and her anti-fangirlness. That was the disclaimer, by the way.**

**And... this is my first POV fic? Yeah... That works. Another First:D**

**Soooo... Let's start, shall we!**

**

* * *

**

**Working at the Diner**

**By Chibi Shika**

**The New Girl**

(Sasuke's POV)

"Sasuke! Table five needs more coffee!"

Ugh. I hate this job. I work at a diner called Hitoshi's. Why you ask? I need the money. Yes, my family is rich, but I would rather earn money on my own. Now I start to wonder why. But, I have to work, because if I caved, I would be weak. And I'm NOT weak. I'm actually quite popular at my school. I have my own Fanclub. So I'm glad this place is not very busy. Mostly people from my school go to fancy restaurants.

I suppose you would like to know a bit about me. Well, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I go to Konoha High. Almost every girl in my school wants to date me. I don't want to date anyone. Dating is just a distraction.

I am sixteen years old, and have bluish-black hair that looks like a chicken's ass, so I've been told. I have black eyes. Yes, black. Don't ask me why. Talk to my relatives about it.

My favorite color is navy blue, and my favorite food is tomatoes. My best friend is Naruto Uzumaki. My parents are dead, so my brother and I live alone. I am often described as an unsociable ice cube. Yet I still have fangirls. Go figure.

So, back to my boring job. I was just leaving my shift when Hitoshi, my boss called me back.

"Sasuke, on Monday someone new is coming during your shift. She just moved here. She goes to your school and is in your grade, so I thought you could help her out and show her how to wait tables."

"Hn." _Great. Another girl attached to me. _I thought.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I left without another word. I really didn't feel like having a tag-along while I was trying to work. But I had to do it, or I would get fired. Hitoshi, though his name means even-tempered, gets very mad very easily. It's best to stay on his good side to avoid scenes.

I walked back to my home. Well, it's more like a mansion. Though I earn my own money, I don't live on my own. I am sixteen, after all. I just need money for gas, cell phone bill and such.

It was late, so I had an instant meal and went up to take a shower. Afterwards I just went to bed.

The weekend passed like any other. I worked on schook work and went to soccer practice. Fangirls mobbed me and asked me out. I rejected then ignored them. Soon enough, Monday came.

I drove to school like any other morning, picking up Naruto along the way. Most people don't understand why I'm friends with him, he's so loud and obnoxious. Truth is, I first became his friend when we were young. I didn't like to talk. All he did was talk. We just fit together perfectly. Even though we're opposites, he was still there when my parents were killed.

We arrived at school and went to homeroom. I remembered the new girl, and wondered who she was. Then I thought nothing of it. Little did I know my life would change forever when she would walk in late to first period that morning.

* * *

**So? What do you think?! Yeah, it's going to be multi chapter. I think. Should I continue? I know, it's terrible. I will write more if at least a few people like it though!**

**I was thinking of making the next chapter Sakura's POV. Or should I keep it in Sasuke's perspective? Please tell me peoples!**

**So, let me know what you think! Flames are welcomed, and all signed reviews responded to!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shika**


	2. First Day at School

**Hello Everyone! I'm back! And I hope you all like my terrible story...**

**Erm, yeah. So, I'm at school, and I should be doing my science project, but, oh well! I decided to update. This chapter will probably also be short, because I'm going to tyr to do it all in this period.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it if I already did in the first chapter? Oh well. I will anyways. I DO NOT own Naruto. Even though that would be the BEST Christmas gift EVER! Ahem... Yeah.**

**So... Erm... Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

**Working at the Diner**

**By Chibi Shika**

**First Day At School**

I was just sitting at my desk, taking notes an the teacher droned on about ancient Greece, when the door burst open. Yeah, It didn't just open it BURST. Like, something blew up on the other side. But instead of seeing mass distruction, I saw a girl. She was short, skinny, and had green eyes. Her skin was between pale and tan, and she had no facial blemishes or anything. It didn't even look like she was wearing makeup. And almost ALL the girls at this school wear makeup. But the strangest thing about her was her hair. It was PINK. Not red, but pink. Bubble gum pink. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! **(Sorry, had to put that there. Pretend you didn't see it.)**

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to Haruno Sakura. She's a new student here. Sakura, Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" our teacher, Kakashi-sensei, said.

She was blushing madly when she stood up in front of the class, and anyone with half a brain could tell she was very embarrassed. "Um, well, my name is Hruno Sakura, but you already knew that, erm, my favorite color is pink, my favorite food is onigiri, and yes, my hair color is natural." She seemed to be feeling a bit better when she was finished.

"Okay Sakura, you can go take a seat, by, um," He looked around for an empty seat. Unfortunatley, the only one was rightnext to me. "Oh, you can sit next to Uchiha! Sasuke, raise your hand." I followed his orders reluctantly. She looked at me and walked over, stumbling a bit on the way, earning snickers from most of the class.

"Hi! I'm sitting next to you, so we're lab partners, right?" She seemed to know a lot about this school already. I guess schools everywhere are mostly the same.

"Hn." I said.

"Umm okay...?" She turned away, looking a little dejected, and took out a notebook covered in photographs. She got a purple pen and started taking notes.

"What;s with the pictures?" I asked her.

"Oh, so you do speak real words?"

"Hn. I asked you a question."

"Fine, they're pictures of me and my old friends. But when I told them I had to move, they bought me all new school supplies and covered them in photos of all the good times we've had together. It's like a scrapbook, that I can see everytime I come to school. This is how I remember them." She looked a little sad while she was talking, and I kind of felt bad for her. But of course, I would never show it. I didn't even know her, right? She didn't seem like the type who would fit in with the 'cool crowd', as some people called us. But then again, Naruto is still my friend...

Shortly after, the bell rang and we headed to our next class. It was wierd, because she had almost the exact same scheduale **(Sorry for my suckish spelling)** as me. The only classes we didn't have together were literature and art. I wondered how we had so many classes together.

The day passed quickly, and school ended. It was time for work. I got in my car and remembered that I would have to be stuck with this new girl again all through work. I didn't like the idea that some girl was going to be following me around all the time. My fangirls did that enough at school. But I had to listen to the boss, and somehow, I thought that it wasn't going to go as badly as expected.

* * *

**Did you like?! I hope so. I'm trying so hard not to make this a high school fic! If I do, Chibi Shino will kill me!**

**Any suggestions WILL be taken into consideration! So PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shika**


End file.
